The Fall Of Rome
by TheInternetGoblin
Summary: 'In my mind, I was lying on the floor, trampled underfoot and slammed by Percy...lying right beside the whole of the Camp's dignity.' When Percy shows just how powerful he really is, Camp Jupiter starts to change. And Reyna thinks for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of the many random SoN oneshots I found on my old laptop. I keep reading them all like "How the hell did I actually expect Percy and Reyna to have to be forced to marry each other to prevent Annabeth and Percy's illegitimate quadruplets being murdered by Piper who had turned psychotic with power?!" Although then again I'll probably look back on all the HoH oneshots I wrote and think they're horrific as well.**

**(Please bear in mind that this horrific rip-you're-eyeballs-from-you're-face-because-its-s o-awful oneshot was a product of a two years younger Zoe and this is most definitely not how I write now)**

It was unbelievable. He fought harder than Krios. He was like a demon. And he had was heading towards single-handedly beating the whole Camp. Even Jason couldn't do that.

Percy was using tricks totally unfamiliar to us, but were clearly more effective. We Romans are all about strategy, formation, defence, dignity.  
Percy was all offense, slashing, hacking, rolling under people, flipping around; and quite possible making it all up as he went along.

Part of the problem was his sword. Αnaklusmos; Riptide. Celestial bronze was extrememly rare, but extremely strong and powerful. And, taking into consideration, the speed and angles he used, and how sharply the blade sliced through armour, it was like an arc of pure destruction.

However, a good sword can be rendered useless if it is owned by an unskilled master. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the way you saw it) Percy had to be the best swordsman in centuries. That it one of the main reasons I all feared him. From the very first instant Lupa entrusted this information to me, I knew Percy Jackson was a force to be reckoned with.  
Pretty soon, the crowd started realizing that, with his tactics, they were all going to lose, and started backing up.

There was no need; Percy was already clearing a path through them. It wasn't just his fighting skills, but the confident aura that hung round him, the relaxed expression as he took down legions of Romans, the easy, loose stance that radiated calmness. The positivity that he would win. Because he had never yet been beaten. He may not exactly have the Curse Of Achilles as such, but for this fight, he was invincible. Of course, the tempest that swirled round him helped. So did the unquenchable, torrents of foaming water that crashed over us every five minutes.

Eventually, everyone was groaning on the floor, dripping wet and freezing on the muddy ground. No one was standing. Percy stood in the midst of it all, the only one upright, seeming a little stunned at the carnadge surrounding him. Inspecting his sword, he noticed me also standing. I hadn't even realized I was still standing. It was like I was frozen in shock, my feet welded to the ground.

In my mind, I was lying on the floor, trampled underfoot and slammed by Percy, lying right next to the whole of the Camps dignity. We had been beaten by a Greek. Fair enough, they had no idea of his history, but I had my suspicions and today confirmed them. Percy Jackson was the Greek hero.

He motioned with his sword for me to either face him or get down on the ground. There was no way I would do either. I would never obey and kneel in front of a Greek. But then again, just the though of facing him in battle made nausea curl in the pit of my stomach.

He seemed to read the silent, angry mutiny on my face, nodded, still seeming slightly shell-shocked and took a step forward as if he really was going to fight me. Then I did something that suprised even me, and almost made half the Camp faint. I got down the ground which had been soaked and trodden on so much it was awash with mud, and knelt down respectfully, bowing my head.

Stunned Romans followed suit, every single one wearing an identical expression of shock and disbelief.

Observing this mass display of leadership and obediance, Percy let a small smile slip onto his face, and announced to the whole Camp,"I think I might like War Games."

As mad as it seemed, a quick, shrill giggle burst through my lips, sounding strange to my ears, then I remembered why. I barely ever laughed and certainly not with humor. I was always Reyna the praetor, dignified, superior, strict. I never laughed. And I certainly never knelt down in front of not just a Greek, but a son of Posiden, and who had just beaten us all and stripped us of our dignity.

In less than ten minutes, Percy Jackson changed all that. For the first time, the thought occured to me that me might not actually be an enemy. He may be a friend.

He grinned easily and helped me up, like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. I also noticed that with his touch I grew steadily dryer and cleaner until I looked like I did before I lay down in a mud bath.

"Why are you helping me?" I wondered out loud, confused.  
He laughed and agreed with a little teasing humor,"I don't know why I bother."

For no apparent reason, I started smiling, feeling happy and carefree, like I don't have to worry about every single hiccup and problem emerges in Camp. I felt...relaxed. Peaceful. I seriously hadn't felt these emotions for years. They were totally forgien to me, had been totally absent, but seemed so sweet that I couldn't resist letting them in, and they already seemed more natural to me.

Laughter bubbled up inside of me as Percy started chuckling, and pretty soon we were both doubling over, eyes streaming with tears, laugh after laugh shaking our frames. And it felt good.

Frank started joining in, hesitant at first, but eventually bellowing, Hazel giggling too. Dakota sounded out a deep booming laugh, as Bobby started chortling away and Gwen with her tinkly, soprano laughing.

Camp Jupiter was changing. It was actually starting to feel like a family, instead of just ranks of soldiers. Catching sight of Percy's sparkling eyes and hearing his happy-go-lucky laugh, I felt my heart lighten, and felt a sudden, unexpected rush of affection for Percy. I knew, deep down, that Percy Jackson was a good friend. And suddenly it didn't matter that he was Greek and originally our sworn enemy. Who cares? I thought, exhilirated.

Percy had befriended the whole Camp, and created bonds out of ranks. Secretly, I wished Jason was slightly more like Percy. Then maybe the Camp will always be so happy. I genuinely hoped so.

**Was it really really bad? Yeah, but hey, still leave a review and make my day! :) Thanks for reading**

**~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you beautiful people! I'm honestly shocked so many of you liked this random two year old drabble, but thanks so much for being so gorgeous about it! Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter; just felt like saying thanks to all you guys who reviewed/favourited/followed; it made my week! Also instead of turning this into a story, I'm doing a series of drabbles, featuring Nico but will obviously include the rest of the characters as well and it would make me really happy if you could check it out. And don't worry; it's not going to be one of those utterly OOC Nico stories with Nico being all impossibly gorgeous and all dark and mysterious with girls chasing him and being ridiculously powerful ect; it's just Nico as we know him. No Mary-Sues on the scene either! **

**Thanks for being so lovely guys!**

**~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~**


End file.
